1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kitchenware, specifically to a container lid that has the dual purpose of sealing a container and holding a bagel steady while an edible spread is applied to the bagel.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
After toasting, a bagel can be very hot, and thus difficult to handle. It is when the bagel is still hot that most people wish to apply an edible spread (cream cheese, butter, etc) to the bagel. However, it is difficult to hold the bagel steady while applying the edible spread, in that the bagel is hot to the touch.
Currently, existing bagel holders serve the purpose of holding a bagel for slicing. There are no holders that serve the purpose of holding a bagel steady for the application of edible spreads, or for holding hot bagels.
Currently, lids that seal edible spread containers serve only the purpose of sealing the edible spread container.
This invention is a container lid that is shaped to both seal a food container, as well as hold a bagel steady for the purpose of applying an edible spread, thus keeping a person""s hand insulated from the hot bagel while applying the spread, said container lid/bagel holder comprising
(a) a container lid of predetermined material said lid having one side that is formed to seal an appropriately sized container and one side having a raised lip and a center protrusion that steadies a bagel when that bagel is placed upon the lid, within the raised lip, and when the center protrusion is inserted into the bagel""s hole.
Whereby having the function to both seal a container, and hold a bagel steady while an edible spread is being applied to said bagel.
Accordingly, the advantage of my invention is:
(a) My lid can seal a container (cream cheese, butter, preserves etc.) and can also be used as a bagel holder that steadies a bagel while an edible spread is being applied to it. A person that uses the bagel holder insulates their hand from a hot bagel while applying an edible spread to the bagel because their hand is not in direct contact with the hot bagel.